


Welcome to Earth

by TomatoBookworm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Beginning to Found Family, Gen, Hint of pre-relationship for romantic Kasius/Sinara, Post-Canon, References to Terrible Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: The Terrans may like stories about found families. Kasius and Sinara are going to fight their way through one.
Relationships: Kasius & Sinara (Marvel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Welcome to Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentManatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentManatee/gifts).



> \- For my March 2020 Luck of the Draw challenge (yes, I know it’s 2021 now, sorry for the wait!), @agentmanatee asked: “Would you mind writing a (canon) fic where Fitz adopts a young Kasius and Daisy adopts young Sinara? Set post season 7.”
> 
> \- A big thank you to TheQueenInTheNorth/@apathbacktoyou for helping me figure out all things Kree related!
> 
> \- For the purpose of this fic, let’s handwave Kree biology and assume that Kasius and Sinara are the equivalent of young human teenagers at this point.

Sinara observed the Terrans from the side. Kasius won’t stop talking, but their captors hadn’t tried to kill him for it yet. At least Sinara didn’t have to engineer an escape before she was ready. 

They’ve been traveling long enough that they must be approaching Earth now. The enemies were surprisingly competent and left her no opportunities to attack. They made the mistake of not killing Sinara immediately, but neither did they put her to labor, where she would have a chance to melt into other workers and slip from attention. Instead, their leader kept her under personal observation, secured with some crude Terran restraints that nevertheless proved effective. It was almost as if they thought her as important as Kasius, in spite of her obviously lower rank. Either that, or they knew she was a fighter, with or without weapons. 

Quake, the Terrans’ leader, rolled her eyes at Kasius’ latest monologue, and turned to Sinara. 

“Honestly, what do you see in him?”

Sinara stiffened. Kasius was her military superior. Even Terrans ought to understand why she was here. Her personal feelings regarding Kasius were her own business. 

Kasius sputtered, “Sinara is my most loyal warrior! How dare you question her allegiance!”

“I’m not,” Quake said. “I know she will follow your every move.” The Terran tilted her head and looked straight at Kasius. “But it sounds like you’re still trying to convince yourself.”

Kasius flushed. Did he have doubts about her loyalty? After she had killed the generals that would make him die in a suicidal battle with Quake? Sinara kept her already straight spine rigid. No weaknesses. Not in front of others. 

“No one speaks to me this way. My father will punish you for this.”

“Your father left you behind as distraction so he could run away,” a dark-haired Terran said. No powers. Quake’s right hand man. Decent at firearms with no visible mobility impediments, but occasionally favored one leg. Sinara could attack him and see how much he liked being the distraction in their escape plan. “The Kree knew they couldn’t win against Daisy.”

“They wanted the Destroyer of the World once. They didn’t think about what would happen when they came across me again,” Quake said. “Although I admit, I wasn’t expecting to see you two.”

Sinara glanced sharply at Quake. The Terrans must have done more research on the Kree Empire than anyone had realized if they already knew about Kasius. His father had forced him into military regalia before his coming-of-age ceremony, declaring that all sons of the House would be renowned warriors before they’re grown. The attack on the Terrans was his first mission. Sinara herself was no one, and she doubted Quake knew her name before, but the Terrans probably expected Kasius to have some loyal retainers. 

“We’re back,” another Terran woman said as the spaceship began its descent into the atmosphere. Quake’s other lieutenant. She was a powerful force during battle, but clearly less experienced than the others. A potential weak point in the Terrans’ defense. “Daisy, what do you want to do with them?”

Quake sighed, “Let me make some calls.” She looked straight at Sinara. “I know you’ve been sizing up my team. Yes, you could probably do some damage when I step away, but you won’t win against me. Not at your current age and experience. So how about we all settle down and save ourselves the trouble?”

Sinara didn’t reply. Quake was sharper than she realized. It was the first time a warrior had seen her and addressed her as an almost equal. Not another stupid child who needed to drill combat into second nature. Quake already saw her as a force to reckon with. Sinara had to adjust her plans. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Terran prison was horribly primitive. Kasius had carefully announced he would condescend to share a cell with Sinara. He couldn’t leave her in enemy hands alone. Quake recognized his name. As long as Kasius could keep Sinara with him, surely his rank would protect her. 

While the Terrans accepted his gracious offer, they failed to acknowledge the courtesy due to him and his… lieutenant? warrior? friend? Anyway, there was only one bed! Sinara had walked to the couch without a word. Kasius knew he had the bed by rank, but it didn’t feel right to lay down alone. Not that he would ask Sinara to join him. He might imagine them cuddling and kissing in his most secret dreams, but he would never force his attention on her. Kasius sat alone on the blanket, an ugly white thing, and glared at everything in the room that offended his sensibilities. 

The door opened and a Terran man walked in. This one wasn’t on Quake’s spaceship and he’s much shorter than the Terran commander that had received them on Earth. The man nodded at them, as though Kasius and Sinara were fools enough to be disarmed by a friendly face. 

“Hi, I am Fitz.” 

“What do you want?” Kasius stood up. Sinara came to his side, ready to jump to his defense. Kasius had no doubts she could kill the other man with her bare hands if necessary. 

The Terran appeared oblivious to his danger, “How about we start by talking? 

“You will take no information about the Empire from me,” Kasius declared. Sinara stayed silent, but her glare was more effective than any words. 

“Eh, that’s fine,” Fitz said. “We’re more interested in the two of you.”

“Why?” Kasius asked suspiciously. Despite his bravado on the spaceship, he knew his father wasn’t coming. The family couldn’t have a son that was captured by Terrans. Father was probably fuming right now. If Kasius followed the plan, there would be songs now about his heroic last battle, taking down Quake in a glorious suicide run while his sire saluted him from afar. Instead, there would be whispers about their House abandoning their own youngling as cover for the main forces’ retreat. Father hated whispers. Death in defeat was enough shame on the House. There would be no word of a living Kasius, much less a rescue. 

“For starters, we need to figure out what to do with you,” Fitz said. “We don’t know very much about Kree biology yet, but we assume you have longer lifespans than humans. According to Daisy, you are a bit shorter than your adult heights. Simmons estimates that you are young adolescents by Kree standards. We don’t want to lock up kids, even when they are in military uniforms.” 

Kasius huffed, “I may not have my coming-of-age ceremony yet, but Father will have no son that is incapable of doing his duty.”

“Ah, that explains it.” 

Kasius wanted to snap and say a mere Terran could have no understanding of Kree honor, but something in the other man’s face stopped him. Sinara held steady by his side and Kasius drew strength from her presence. He wasn’t alone.

“My father didn’t think I measured up either,” Fitz continued. “Always said I wasn’t good enough. One day he finally got up and left.” 

“Father did not leave me,” Kasius said on principle, even if everyone present knew the truth. 

“Once, I would have done everything to keep my father around too,” Fitz said quietly. “I know better now, but that’s my experience, not yours. We won’t force ideas into your head and mold you to our expectations. All I ask is that while you are on Earth, keep an open mind and think about what kind of man you really want to grow into.”

Everyone tried to mold Kasius to their expectations, and they let him know when he failed. Terrans would be the same. Probably. Kasius hadn’t learned to stop hoping yet. 

“What about Sinara?” Kasius asked, glancing over at his companion. Her face remained impassive, and Kasius couldn’t guess her thoughts. 

“Same deal, we don’t want to keep you locked up if you can promise not to attack anyone while you are on Earth,” Fitz said. “I will tell you now our spaceship has biometric locks. Even if you manage to get on board, you won’t be able to fly back to your home planet. So, how about you two stay around, don’t kill people, and figure out who you are?”

It sounded like a good deal, not that they really had many choices. Kasius was about to agree when Sinara spoke for the first time since Fitz entered. 

“Why did they send you?”

“Officially? Because I’ve had the most experiences dealing with aliens outside of Daisy and Simmons, and they’ve had some bad memories dealing with the Kree.” Fitz scratched his neck. “Unofficially, they probably thought I’d have a better chance of getting through to you. Hell, I’m not even an active agent anymore and they dragged me in from Scotland. Mack had to give me special clearance for this meeting.”

“Oh,” Kasius said, oddly disappointed. “I thought you could be my guide on Terra.”

“He will be, as a condition for our cooperation,” Sinara said. “And Quake will be mine.”

“Wait, what?” Fitz asked, alarmed. “I just said I’m retired!”

“Kasius picked you,” Sinara showed her teeth. “Quake, join us.”

The door opened. Quake walked inside with lifted eyebrows and an ironic smirk on her lips. 

“You called?”

“We all knew you won’t truly leave me alone with him.” Sinara tilted her chin towards Fitz. “I will have his head in a heartbeat. He’s not a warrior, but he is a member of your squadron.” 

“I prefer the word ‘team,’” Quake murmured. “Go on.” 

“You need someone to watch us,” Sinara said. “Kasius likes this one. Anyone else besides you won’t hold against me.” 

“Uh huh, and how much is it because Fitz mentioned biometrics locks and you want to find a way to either trick or force us into authorizing a flight back to the Kree empire?” 

Sinara didn’t reply verbally, but the glint in her eyes might as well confirm the Terrans’ suspicions, not that they could do anything about it. Kasius thought she was brilliant, as he always knew her to be. The Terrans would try to impart the Terran ways. Kasius and Sinara would continue to look for an escape opportunity. Everyone’s clear on what they were doing. 

“It is settled then,” Kasius said in his most commanding voice, which admittedly needed work but ought to be enough for Terrans. “You shall be our guides on this planet, until such times as we see fit to return home.”

“Fine,” Quake said. “Welcome to Earth.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ... and they lived happily ever after, with Kasius sighing over crude Terran fashions and Sinara keep threatening to escape, but somehow they stumbled their way into a found family anyway. I can’t bring myself to separate these two, which means Fitz and Daisy figure out the guardian logistics with Fitz temporarily staying on base for some time until he’s sure the Kree won’t harm his family, then Daisy came over to Perthshire for a while. You decide however long those time periods are in your imagination. :)


End file.
